Of Gods and Goddesses
by TessaSpencer
Summary: TonyAngela: A halloween fic that takes place after Tony returns from Iowa.


"I can't believe I'm getting dressed up for Halloween," Angela mumbled while she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. It wasn't laying right, and the whole outfit seemed over the top-mind you it was over the top. It was her mother's idea, so what else could she expect?  
  
Adjusting the belt around her hips, Angela fiddled with the skirt once again, this time watching it fall more neatly. "Better," she commented, while she continued to make minor adjustments.  
  
As her eyes scanned upwards, she began to wonder about the other problems to be corrected with her costume.There was too much cleavage to be seen- they were going to a Halloween benefit at the country club for the children's hospital and she felt perhaps that she was too scantily clad to make an appearance. Or, on the other hand, that she might make too great of an appearance during a waltz.  
  
All of her panicking made her feel a little silly. It was, after all, the biggest non-holiday event of the year-it was just an opportunity to dress up and be silly for a night, she thought, and why should she feel so overwhelmed?  
  
That's when her rational mind kicked back in to action.  
  
Halloween didn't normally have so much stress attached to it, but this year it was different. This was the first major event that Tony and Angela would be attending together since he came back from Iowa, and it was the first time many of their friends would see them together again.  
  
Angela felt justified in wanting everything to be perfect.  
  
Finally feeling assured that her breasts would stay in the dress despite the really low v-neck, and having done several 'bend' tests to make sure that they were indeed stationary, Angela sized herself up in the mirror.  
  
She definitely didn't feel bad about how she looked, even if she was a little nervous. She had a pretty good body considering her age, and at 42 there was no way that she could really change much about it unless she went for plastic surgery. Then again there was nothing she'd want to change that much any way, and Tony would kill her if he so much as knew of that train of thought.  
  
On the other hand, Angela thought, she wouldn't mind having larger breasts. That would give her an edge on all the beautiful Italian women that Mrs. Rossini probably still wished were Tony's fiancée instead of her. Her train of thought was waylaid however, when she realized they wouldn't be able to pull of this dress with out falling out of it at an inopportune moment. To every disadvantage, Angela rationalized, there was an advantage, and this was hers.  
  
Applying the finishing touches to her make up, Angela smiled. This was not what Tony was expecting. In fact, this was almost the antithesis of what she had told him she'd be going as.  
  
Her initial plan was to go as an advertising executive, but he vetoed that instantly, telling her to get into the spirit. Her next idea was hardly original-she was going to attend the benefit as a nurse. He could, Angela suggested, attend as a doctor, and they'd be perfectly matched. Tony smiled and then told her that if that was what she wanted, that would be wonderful. He, on the other hand, had other ideas of what he wanted to be. Tony was going to go as a God.  
  
When he announced that he intended to go as a God, Angela suddenly had a fire of inspiration. This, she decided, could be her 'treat' for him. Of course, the whole thing had to be kept under wraps, so she didn't let any one in the family in on her secret.  
  
Instead, Angela had spent a week assembling two costumes. She had a nurse costume constantly on the go, and even went as far as leaving bits of it around the bedroom, in case Tony decided to search for it. Her Athena costume, however, was left at work in her personal closet, in a dress bag. Thankfully no body snooped around there much, so she felt safe in leaving it there.  
  
This evening she brought the dress bag home and immediately hung it in the closet of the bedroom before banishing Tony to the guest room to get ready.  
  
"I don't get to watch my nurse prepare," Tony whined, wishing she wasn't sending him back to his old room.even if it was only for an hour or so.  
  
"No, I'm going to need as much space as possible. You, my love, are on your own to get ready." Placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, Angela smiled. "Now, go get ready and I'll meet you in the hallway in about forty minutes, okay?"  
  
He nodded before leaning in for another deeper kiss. "I love you," he whispered pulling away from her and wishing they didn't have to go to the benefit tonight-he felt like they would be on parade there, but there was little choice at this point.  
  
"I love you too," she said seriously, before picking up some bits of his costume from the bed and planting them firmly in his arms and pushing him towards the door.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder," he teased before looking back at her and giving her the 'I'm really just joking' look. The depth of their feelings was the last thing either one of them ever wanted to question again.  
  
Angela snapped out of her reminiscence and smiled widely, happy with the end result of her costume.  
  
When she met him in the hallway in ten minutes, she'd be Athena, his very own Goddess, and he'd be her Demetrius.  
  
**  
  
"I'm going to look out of place tonight," Tony grumbled, unhappy that he couldn't sway Angela away from her nurse costume. He wanted them to go as a couple, and to him, in some way, that meant matching costumes.  
  
When she didn't seem to jump at his idea of the roman God, Tony began rethinking his costume. As much as he liked the Toga and the leather strapped sandals-and the fact that it would allow him to carry a staff-Tony wanted them to truly be identified as 'together.'  
  
Nurse Angela and crazy Italian man in a toga didn't strike him as the way to get to that point. He almost changed his costume. It was about Wednesday when he almost broke down and went to buy the essential 'doctor' pieces. He even went to the store and looked at them, but try as he might he just couldn't bring himself to purchase them. They just weren't him.  
  
They had spent eight, and now almost nine years together, and for many of them, they were trying to get beyond the fact that he was her housekeeper and not a doctor or a lawyer. To parade around in white scrubs pretending for the night to be something he wasn't, or at least what everyone expected him to be.it just seemed like a sell out. Tony and Angela had come far enough as people that they didn't need to be walking stereotypes.  
  
Adjusting the cream coloured toga he had finally decided to sport for the night, Tony had to smile. Even if everyone else thought he was crazy, in the end he felt fairly certain that Angela would find him attractive and that she would be happy with his decision.  
  
**  
  
"Knock knock," Tony said, lightly wrapping on the door.  
  
"I'm almost ready. Give me one more second," Angela called back, doing her last look over. There were no more questions she could debate with her self. It was either that they leave now or they give up on the whole idea, and the last thing that Angela wanted to do was concede defeat.  
  
Taking one last deep breath, Angela tried to hide her smile as she opened the door and watched his jaw drop.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Wow yourself," she replied, fighting off her smirk.  
  
"Wow," he repeated.  
  
"I wanted us to have this," Angela said softly, searching his eyes for some semblance of a thought process other than the already stated 'wow'.  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful, you know that right?"  
  
Angela blushed at the compliment.  
  
"And I really wish we didn't have to go tonight so I could show you how much I appreciate you and this costume," he continued.  
  
Leaning in, Angela grinned as her lips brushed against his cheeks. "Well, there's always after the party."  
  
"The rest of our lives," he agreed, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her to the stairway and to the party. The sooner they got there, the sooner they could get home. 


End file.
